


Soulmates

by anticsandshenanigans



Series: The Chosen Two [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy knows what it is to desire, to feel the chase, the hunt, deep in her bones. She knows what it is to want with her blood and not her heart, and what she wants is Faith. But to have Faith would mean heading down an irreversible path, and Buffy isn't sure she's ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short response to a prompt given to me by a follower on tumblr! The prompt was Buffy and Faith are soulmates, go! So I went. I may or may not continue with it.
> 
> (Edit: i have made some changes to this fic, and it is part of The Chosen Two series)

The chase. The blood pumping through your veins, the smell of the prey, the thirst of the kill. There were times when Buffy wasn’t sure of the difference between her and the vampires she hunted. Her senses sharpened when she slayed, her emotions ran high, her anger thrilled in her veins like lust. When she met Faith, she knew.

There was almost no difference between them. Faith was wild and thrilling and she had no inhibitions. What she wanted, she took, when she wanted it. In essence, Slayers and vampires are cut from the same cloth: the same ecstasy in bringing death, the same freedom from laws meant for, well, for humans. 

Except for vampires, when they feed, there is closure. The blood that gives them animation, gives them a semblance of life, it slows them. It sates them. Slayers are denied that the sweetness of that relief. Buffy feels it, the longing for it, the longing to taste Death. To let it welcome her like a lover, to let herself sink into it. She is always, always drawn to let it consume her. 

She’s tasted it before, she’s known what it is to be free, to be whole, and safe from pain and the crushing responsibility of being a Slayer.

Faith feels none of that responsibility. She is utterly free. She has no one: no family, no Watcher, no friends, no one…except Buffy.

And they were meant for each other. Perfect complements. Faith feeds into the lust that Buffy feels for life, and for death, both in equal measure, and Faith learns what it is to truly care enough about others to want to save their skins before her own.   
When they fight together, and they and the vampires all feel that desire to destroy, and Buffy can’t tell if it is herself or the vampires she wants to die, Faith ties her to the world. Her hands on Buffy’s skin, her mouth, her teeth, they bind her to the world. After Angel…Buffy thought that she’d never love again, but Faith reminded her what love is.   
It is this moment, right here. Right now. And the thrill of the chase…

Buffy feels it every time Faith says “Five by five” with that trademark smirk, every time she puts her arm around Buffy’s shoulders, every time she feels their skin touch. Faith feels like heat and fire and electricity and life. The purest essence of life. Buffy wants nothing more than to get as close to that as possible. She’d never truly understood vampires, their desire to drink a human, until she met Faith.

But now, she knew. She knew what it was to want to kiss a person’s throat, to want to leave marks, to want to make them yours. To leave a print of your time on this planet in the most earthly of ways. She wanted to sink her teeth into Faith’s skin, and make her new.   
This feeling scared Buffy more than anything she’d ever encountered. She knew this was vampire stuff, that wanting to kill, to bruise, to bite, was something that once she crossed the threshold of, she’d never be able to come back. 

When Faith’s stake rammed through the heart of the human man, everything in Buffy’s being cried out. It screamed to the skies, in pain, in ecstasy, in fear. “Faith, what have you done?”

“I’m a killer, baby.” Faith said. “This is what we do. We’re Slayers.”

Buffy saw the threshold, she saw the door. The way to Faith was set out so prettily for her, so easy. To want, to take, to have. To have everything and anything she wanted, including Faith. 

She saw it, and she turned and ran. She ran from the pain, from the joy, from Faith, and she ran home. All the way there, as her legs pounded, and her heart hammered, she cried for what was lost. She knew that she’d taste Death, she’d taste Faith, she knew…

But it would destroy her. 

Buffy ran home to prepare, and to grieve.


End file.
